parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bambi Pan
MisterCartoonMovie's movie spoof of Peter Pan. Cast: *Peter Pan - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Wendy - Young Nala (The Lion King) *John - Ryan (The Wild) *Michael - Baby Alex (Madagscar 2) *Tinker Bell - Duchess (Thé Aristocats) *Captain Hook - Scar (The Lion King) *Mr.Smee - Nuka (The Lion King 2) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) *Lots Boys Played by - Patch (101 Dalmatians (Animated)), Oliver (Oliver and Company), Berlioz and Toulouse (The Aristocats), Tod and Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Tiger Lily - Young Faline (Bambi) *Indian Chief - Kazar (Thé Wild) *Nana - Hen Wen (Thé Black Cauldron) *Mary Darling - Sarabi (The Lion King) *George Darling - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Red Haired Mermaid - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Black Haired Mermaids - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Yellow Haired Mermaids - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Other Red Haired Mermaid - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Other Yellow Haired Mermaid - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Other Black Haired Mermaid - Amber (Scooby Doo and thé Alien Invaders) *Indians - Scat Cat and the Alley Cats (The Aristocats), Crows (Dumbo) *Indian Chief's Wife - Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo) *Brave and Squaw - Robin Hood and Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Mirage (Aladdin series) *The Pirates - Brer Fox and Brer Bear (Song of the South), Stan and Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh), Banzai and Ed (The Lion King), Ralph and Eddie, Cheetato and Cheetata (Timon and Pumbaa) *Singing Pirate with accordion - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Pirate with hot water kettle - Prince John (Robin Hood) Clips From Movies/TV Shows Featured: *Bambi *The Lion King 1 & 2 *The Wild *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Chip and Dale Rescure Rangers *Aladdin 1, 2 & 3 *101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Oliver and Company *The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 *Make Mine Music *Lady and the Tramp *The Aristocats *The Rescuers *Robin Hood *The Jungle Book Scenes: *Bambi Pan part 1 - Opening Titles ("The Second Star to the Right") *Bambi Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Bambi Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Bambi Pan part 4 - Bambi Young Chases his Shadow/Nala and Bambi Young Meet *Bambi Pan part 5 - Ryan and Alex Meet Bambi/Duchess in a Sulky Mood *Bambi Pan part 6 - Bambi Young Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") *Bambi Pan part 7 - Meet Captain Scar and the Animal Pirates/Nuka vs Snake Jafar *Bambi Pan part 8 - Captain Scar attacks Bambi Young and the Darling Children *Bambi Pan part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Duchess Tries to Kill Nala *Bambi Pan part 10 - ("Following the Leader") Captured by the Wildebeest Indians *Bambi Pan part 11 - Bambi Young and Nala Meet the Mermaids/Captain Scar Kidnaps Faline Young *Bambi Pan part 12 - Bambi Young Tricks Captain Scar/Saving Faline Young *Bambi Pan part 13 - Captain Scar's Next Plan *Bambi Pan part 14 - ("What Made The Red Man") *Bambi Pan part 15 - Duchess Helps Captain Scar *Bambi Pan part 16 - Big Chief Bambi/I Had a Mother Once *Bambi Pan part 17 - ("Your Mother and Mine")/Kidnapped by Captain Scar *Bambi Pan part 18 - ("The Elegant Captain Scar")/A Bomb! *Bambi Pan part 19 - Bambi Young Saves Duchess *Bambi Pan part 20 - Bambi Young vs Captain Scar the Codfish *Bambi Pan part 21 - Home Again/Finale *Bambi Pan part 22 - End Credits Category:Movies Spoofs Category:MisterCartoonMovie Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs